


A Little More Passion

by polyesterfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, art school au, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyesterfox/pseuds/polyesterfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my friend Mia is in the process of writing this Homestuck Art School AU, and I decided to gift her some sexy times of one of the (crack) ships in said story.<br/>Basically, all you need to know is that Equius is a classical ballet student (obviously) and Damara is the recently hired student teacher.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Track 1: Where the Shore Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808959) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



"Let's begin."  
The short clips of her accent made the phrase menacing. You poise yourself straighter, and position your hands along her back. She clicked the remote to begin the music. She lowered her chin, her amber eyes managing to shine bright in the low light of the studio. You close your eyes to calm yourself, direct your eyes to stare at her hairline, and transition into the first movement.  
Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 immediately puts you in a trance. Each step is rehearsed so precisely in your mind that it's working off of muscle memory, which is bodes well for your wandering mind.  
Her dark hair is slicked back so precisely, it almost looks painful. Staring is considered impolite, you know, but something about her compels you to look on. Maybe it's the fact that her eyes never leave yours, or change in their intensity. It could also be the twitch of a smirk playing on her lips, which grows every time you make contact. Her skin is warm, almost inviting--  
Pull yourself together, man! This woman, although gorgeous, is ten years older than you, and not to mention quite far out of your league. She is your instructor, and your superior, and you will treat her as such. You return to staring at her hairline to prevent any other unwanted distractions.  
The piece finishes, and Miss Damara smiles at you. "A fine job, Equius. Your timing is impecable. But there's something missing from your performance."  
"And what is that, miss?" Her back is facing you as she fiddles with the CD player.  
"You're lacking a certain... passion," she turns back to speak to you, "you know, that little fire behind the eyes that takes a good dance to a great one."  
"And how can I improve on this?"  
She crosses the room and looks up at you, staring you dead in the eye. "Look upon me like you would a lover. Someone you're so dearly passionate about, you are willing to do most anything to please them."  
She is close to you, dangerously close. You nod slowly, never blinking. The music starts, and you never let her out of your sight. Each step is a confession of your lust over her and each touch is an promise of more to come. Her reactions make it all worth it, her smiles and graceful reciprocation of your touches. The piece ends too quickly, but it ends with her in your arms, and even just a moment of that is wonderfu--  
Equius, control yourself! Outside of the dance, she has no interest in you, she is just improving you as a dancer, there is no way she could ever--  
Her mouth is on yours, and it's demanding and warm and oh this is just getting a little too l-  
Shut up, brain. This is here and this is happening. Make the most of it.  
You take the hand that's resting on the small of her back and press her body closer to you, deepening the kiss. She runs a hand on the back of your head, pulling slightly at the hair on the nape of your neck. Her tongue is quick and darting in your mouth, and you try to return the favor as much as possible, but she is dominating.  
She pulls away fast, releasing her hair from its bun and quickly undoing the flimsy skirt along her waist. You grab her up, pushing her up against the mirror, and kiss her fiercely. She moans in your mouth, which only encourages you to presses against her further. She is seeming to enjoy this side of you, because she's soon clawing at your back trying to get your shirt off. You oblige her, tossing the shirt across the room. This moment of separation allows a second for you to process what is actually happening. Damara's eyes are practically on fire now, her hands silently drifting over your chest, slightly massaging your shoulders. Your eyes never leave hers as you place her down on the floor, where she stretches out and smiles up at you.  
"Uhh, D-Damara..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Tights."  
"Oh."  
She sits up and removes her leotard and slowly rolls off her tights. You remove your pants as she does this, both of you down to your underwear.  
You push all thoughts of doubt in the back of your head, and walk over to your bag to retrieve your wallet. That condom Nepeta gave you "just is case :3" turns out will have some use.  
You return to Damara, who has already stripped down naked, and you can't help but flush a little. Her body is toned and inviting to the touch, which you are quick to do.  
"Damara, are you sure you're--"  
She just presses a finger to your lips and pushes you over.  
Again, she is dominating you, removing your boxer briefs and rolling on the condom before you can even blink.  
She's on top of you, lowers herself on you, and then-  
Oh sweet l-  
She's ramming her hips against yours, pressing you down against the floor. Not wanting to let her do all the work, you pull her down tight against you and rise your hips to meet hers. Her moans are loud, and she gasps phrases in Japanese you don't understand but they're music to your ears. Your hands with probably leave bruises on her hips, but she's begging you for more and, gosh darn, if you aren't giving it to her.   
You kiss her, her gasps in your mouth more than you can handle. Sweat is dripping down your neck, but she's biting and sucking on your collarbones and, darn it darn it darn it, it's like she knows exactly how to push your buttons.  
Her thrusting gets faster and faster, and you're almost cross-eyed with pleasure. You roll her over, placing yourself on top of her. You're in control now.  
You take the pace a lot slower, almost tediously slow. She's whining for more, but you press your forehead against hers and bore your blue eyes into her amber ones. She stares back, your lips barely brushing against hers, but everything in that moment was so slow, sweet, and demanding. She squirms underneath you, raising her arms above her head and you grab her wrists and push yourself against her more, kissing her gently.  
You press kisses down her neck, barely a whisper against the drum beat of her pulse. You stop at her collarbone, pausing for only a moment before you bite down. She gasps, which transforms into a drawn out moan. You pick up the pace, leaving bites all along her breasts. For now, she is yours, and you want to leave your mark.  
All this tension has built up, even you can't contain your groans, until she's practically howling and tightening around you and oh gosh you can't--  
You release, and gasp. You move against each other for a few more moments, but breathlessness gets the better of both of you, and you roll off her.  
You're both panting on the floor, and turn to face each other. She looks so beautiful, hair sprawled around her face, steam rising from her skin. You kiss her one last time, as gentle as humanly possible, and she kisses you back just the same, with a whisper of her fingers along your chin.


End file.
